


Brambleclaw

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Warrior Cat One-shots [9]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Brambleclaw - Freeform, F/M, Medicine Cat Apprentice, moonpool biz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worried about becoming a leader like his father Brambleclaw confides in his medicine cat...The apprentice medicine cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brambleclaw

You were nervous beyond belief and lashing your tail as you paced the camp. Jayfeather, your mentor was busy with the injured, and you wanted to help but he was yelling at you. Geez for a blind cat he sure saw everything.

With a sigh, you plopped down. He was being harsh on you though considering a lot of these cats were still in critical condition and you just so happened to turn a moon old a few short days before the battle with the dark forest. Considering your fighting skills were so low, you and all the other kits had been hidden well before the battle.

Though you were the only a medicine cat for a few sunrises now, and you were going to the moon pool for the second time already. It was wonderful and Brambleclaw was going to go with you. Jayfeather had taken you the night you became his apprentice because it was a halfmoon, and you met starclan, learned how to get to the pool, and knew what to do to make sure Brambleclaw got his lives, and safely.

It was a big job for a kit, and the clan needed it’s leader, so there was no choice but to send you instead.

Bouncing up, with the energy only a kit could really have, you angled your ears forward as you looked up to Brambleclaw. He too seemed nervous, but who wouldn’t be? He was about to have his currently life stripped from his body and nine more given to him. It’s kind of a scary thought, dying to live nine more times?

“Ready?” You asked smiling up to your leader as he gave out a small chuckle.

“Ready as I’ll ever be…” Though he seemed lost, almost upset and you tilted your head before shrugging it off and walking out of the camp. You had to practically run to keep up with Brambleclaw’s pace though. You were just out of the nursery, and you were going to travel farther than most apprentices would have after they trained for a while.

Though on the way, you noticed Brambleclaw seemed sort of distant as though something was bothering him greatly.

“What’s wrong Brambleclaw…?” You asked after a moment and the tom looked down to you before shaking his head.

“Oh… it’s nothing [Name]paw… Just thinking.”

“Well… I’m always thinking but I still make time to talk.” The two of you had just crossed onto windclan territory and he hadn’t said a single word.

Though, your words did make the leader chuckle and he sighed. “It looks like we will be a little early. I guess I could tell you a little bit.” He said and suddenly his already fast pace picked up. And with a small groan you ran with a bit of a wider stride and you were sure you weren’t even going to be able to breath by the time you got up to the moon pool.

Once reaching the bushes around the pool you flopped down. Breathing heavily as you tried to calm down your beating heart and rested your chin on your paws. That trip seemed like it go longer from last time you had come.

“Sorry… I was trying to get here before sunset… Brambleclaw said as he sat down, he didn’t seem very tired himself and you shook your head getting a few gasps in.

“It’s okay… But - now you have… to tell me.” Which only made the older cat sigh as he blinked.

“You know how we were attacked…” You nodded as the tom closed his eyes. Obviously troubled. “Well… My father was one of those who planned and turned some of our clanmates against us, and other clan members against their own clans… I’m afraid I’ll turn out like him.”

“Okay…” You said, not sure you were falling this correctly.

“Well, this cat, his name is Tigerstar. He was a bloodthirsty tom was tried killing Thunderclan after Firestar came to the clan.”

Brambleclaw continued with telling you the story of the clan from as much as he could remember in great detail. How he didn’t understand why Tigerstar had such a burning hatred for Firestar, that Firestar had even saved him when there was a fire in the camp. The same fire had killed Yellowfang.

He told you about the time before the clans moved to the lake. How Thunderclan had almost been slaughtered by a group of dogs, and when Tigerstar joined Riverclan and Shadowclan. How he brought in a group of cats who called themselves Bloodclan, and was stripped of all nine of his lives from a single injury.

How he had thought all of this would have ended there when he died, but it had carried on until just the night before. It was a hard story to sit through, knowing he was related to a cat who had such treachery in his paws. But it wasn’t Brambleclaw. He was too nice and caring. Too sweet and loving to his clan. He was truly loyal.

“But…. Brambleclaw… You said you saved Firestar when he was in the trap… You wouldn’t have saved him then… You would have let him die to become leader all those seasons ago - you’re nothing like Tigerstar.” You got up and  stretched yourself to put your paw on his muzzle. You could barely even reach high enough to do so.

He tried speaking but you cut him off. “You are more than him, Brambleclaw. You deserve your new name as a Star, you will bring this clan to greatness just like Firestar did. Tigerstar might not have seen the greatness in Firestar, he was just too blinded to see that. You too are great, and he disowned you! You aren’t like him!” You said definitely and took your paw from his face. Not even waiting for a reply you ventured through the bushes to the moon pool. Brambleclaw shaking his head and following.

“Oh starclan, if this apprentice is going to be our medicine cat, I better watch out.”


End file.
